


Comforts

by MadameHappy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHappy/pseuds/MadameHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am Groot?" Rocket bared his fangs in protest, but one look at Groot's face and he sighed. Of course Groot would figure it out, who was he kidding? He looked away. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Nightmare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> I just wanted some good old-fashioned fluff.
> 
> The only way I am associated with Guardians of the Galaxy, Stan Lee, and Marvel is through my hyperactive imagination.

Groot woke, hearing the sound of metal against metal.

His eyes opened. His roots unfurled from where they clung to the wall on the side of the bed, head turning silently to the single source of light which came from the lamp sitting on Rocket's work bench. Rocket was sitting by this bench, back facing him, working quietly.

Quietly.

Groot had known Rocket for years, and he knew that whenever he worked with his machinery, he would be humming a tune. The only times Rocket didn't hum while he worked was during times of stress, or if somtehing bothered him. He wasn't humming now.

Groot also noticed the way he moved. His clawed hands weren't working as fluidly as Groot knew they did. They were almost erratic, twitching and clumsy. Something was wrong.

"I am Groot."

Rocket bristled visibly, then heaved out a breath, turning his seat around to face him. He had been working on what looked like a grenade, which he set on the desk while he rubbed down his face wearily. "Nothing's wrong, go back to sleep."

Groot was not convinced. He looked at the digital Earth-set clock that Peter had given them, telling him that (theoretically, since space didn't actually have days and nights to speak of), it was far too late to be awake. He sat up on the bed, his root-like feet touching the ground. "I am Groot."

Rocket waved him away, starting to pack up the metal pieces and putting the grenade in a container. "I'm _fine_ ," he bit out.

Groot looked over at Rocket's bed. The blankets had been dragged out of the cot messily, to the direction of the desk. Looking closer at Rocket's eyes, he realized with some shock that they were reddened, and the fur around his eyes looked damp. Slowly, he reached out his hand, and rested it on Rocket's shoulder. "I am Groot?"

Rocket bared his fangs in protest, but one look at Groot's face and he sighed. Of course Groot would figure it out, who was he kidding? He looked away. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Nightmare."

Expression softening, he tightened his grip gently- a squeeze of comfort, a kind of communication they shared between the two of them when words weren't enough. He gestured over to the bed, patting it. "I am Groot."

Rocket looked up at that, his eyebrows furrowing. "Sleep with you?"

Groot only hummed, a patient smile on his face.

Rocket hesitated. He knew he shouldn't be hesitating. Groot wanted to help, like he always did, which astounded him. He had seen Rocket in his ugliest moments. He had seen him at his drunkest, at his angriest, and now (and this was the worst one), Groot had seen him _scared_.

He still shook in the aftermath of the nightmare that always seemed to come back when he least expected them to, leaving him vulnerable.

Yet he still got those stupid smiles of happiness and fondness, that gaze of _understanding_.

Sighing, he shrugged away Groot's wooden hand, clambered off the seat, and padded over to Groot's bed, climbing up. "Fine."

Happy, Groot settled back onto the bed, making room for him. Rocket followed suit, curling up against Groot, back against his side.

A vine reached out and switched off the lamp, shrouding the room in darkness. "I am Groot," he said assuredly. Turning over to lie on his side, he moved an arm so that it was curled lightly around the creature, providing comfort.

Rocket couldn't help but press himself a little closer. When he first met the Flora Colossus, he had thought that Groot's bark would be hard and uncomfortable. He was half right. It was firm, but it was far from giving him any discomfort. He turned himself over so that his snout faced Groot's chest, his nose inhaling immediately the scent of earthy wood.

"I am Groot?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it," Rocket grumbled, shutting his eyes.

"I am Groot."

"I wasn't crying!" Rocket's grip on Groot tightened some. "I'm not some fucking girl."

Groot didn't respond. Rocket sniffed, shivering in the cold. The ship's heating was always too low. Squirming himself out of Groot's hold, to Groot's confusion, Rocket clambered down from the bed and grabbed his blankets before climbing up again, bundling them around him.

Groot resumed his hold the moment he returned, this time sliding his other arm underneath his head, pulling the raccoon closer to him. He could feel vibrations coming from Rocket's form- he was purring, something he always unconsciously did, and always meant that he was happy, one way or another. He liked seeing Rocket happy.

All memories of the nightmare- of lab coats and scalpels and sheer, utter pain and fear of being _alone_ \- all of it had sunk away to the depths of Rocket's mind as he relaxed into Groot's hold.

"You know what?" He said, tilting his head up to face him.

"Hmm?"

Rocket grinned weakly. "I think I can get used to this."

Groot smiled softly, his eyes closing as Rocket's did, and they both drifted off into good dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I get joy out of your joy, after all.
> 
> I would love it if you gave me your two cents. Praise will be enjoyed, constructive criticism acknowledged and flames ignored.
> 
> This work is also available on under the same username: MadameHappy. If you would like to see my works there (as well as works on other fandoms that I haven't posted on the Archive), be my guest!
> 
> -Happy :)


End file.
